Holly Peters and the Golden Cup
by Lisa the Fallen Angel
Summary: Holly Peters just turned thirteen when a stranger appears on her Aunt's doorway. After the interesting meeting, Holly's world is turned upside down. Next thing you know she's on her way to Charleston Academy for Special Childern. The new school she goes to is filled with secrets. It's up to Holly and her friends to uncover them and save the world from the rising evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so tell what you think of it. R&R!

* * *

Holly Peters slept soundlessly in her bedroom. Today was the day that the red-haired girl's life would change forever. Today was Holly's thirteenth birthday and the beginning of everything.

Holly had been living with her Aunt Marge and her daughter Zoe Newlands since she was three years old after her parents had died. She didn't know how they died but Aunt Marge said they died heroes. She loved her aunt but she couldn't fill the void that was missing in Holly's heart.

"Holly. Wake up," a soft angelic voice roused Holly from her sleep. Holly's green eyes shot open and looked at her younger cousin.

"Zoe, do you know what time it is?" Holly asked yawning. She stretched out her arms and glared at her twelve year old cousin who had woken her up from a very exciting dream.

Zoe had the darkest shade of black hair Holly had ever seen. Zoe startling blue eyes stared at Holly with excitement.

"Happy birthday Holly!" she happily exclaimed. "Also it's only nine o'clock in the morning. So that's means if you don't get your butt downstairs now, Mom will come here by herself and you know that won't be pretty," Zoe warned before racing out of the room.

Holly's room was currently neat with her wardrobe wide open. Her velvet coloured room was bright especially with the sunlight coming inside the room. She got of her bed and almost slipped on something. Holly looked down and saw the photo album that Aunt Marge had given to her. She picked it up and opened it to her mother's photo. Her mother looked young and her green eyes warmly looked at her.

"Mom, I'm finally thirteen. A year wiser and growing older. I wish you were here," Holly softly said and lightly kissed the photo and placed the album on top her drawer.

As Holly walked downstairs she smelled her favourite thing in the world, pancakes with a hint of cinnamon. Aunt Margret knew how to spoil a girl on her birthday. "Is that cinnamon pancakes I smell?" Holly asked as she entered the kitchen.

Mage turned around to face her niece with a smile. "Oh it's the birthday girl." Marge ran across the room and hugged Holly tightly. "I can't believe your thirteen today. You grew up so fast. So fast…" Margret said while sobbing on Holly's shoulder.

"Aunt Marge, why are you crying? Geez, you're so emotional today. Plus if you stand here any longer crying, those pancakes are going to burn," Holly told her Aunt.

Marge bolted towards the stove before the pancakes burned to crisps. She quickly took the pan off the hot stove plate. After the little incident she quickly dried of her tears. She loved Holly so much. Marge looked at the red-haired girl with fondness. She herself had midnight hair but she too had green eyes like Holly and her sister. Just thinking about her older sister brought tears to her face. "So today we have a fun filled day planned ahead. We're going to the mall and we are going to spend the whole day there. After that we'll come home and I'll prepare a fantastic family dinner. Is that okay?"

Holly nodded vigorously and smiled. She sat down on a chair at the eating table and took a pancake of Zoe's plate. She munched happily on it. Yep, today was definitely of to be fun.

* * *

Later that day when the sun was slowly set in the street of Evergreen, the trio of ladies walked back into the Newlands resident carrying a load of shopping bags. The day at the mall had been fun and exciting. From shopping and eating at an expensive Italian restaurant, today was a memorable day for Holly. Zoe and Holly fell backwards onto the comfortable sofa. Even through the day had been amazing they were exhausted, though Aunt Marge was filled with energy.

"You two relax while get started on dinner," Marge said and walked towards the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Marge instantly froze. Was it time already?

Holly quickly stood up and ran to the door and opened it. In front of her stood a tall figure, with steely grey eyes, looking straight at Holly.

"Is Margret Newlands home?" the figure asked in an official tone.

Marge came back to the lounge and there stood the face she thought she'll see anytime soon. Not until later any ways. Marge took a deep breath and looked the person into their eyes. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Explanations

 **I'm so sorry for not posting for over month but it's been a hectic one. School, life and juggling writing can be hard but it can be done. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Marge took a breath and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Professor Branson, please come in."

An elderly woman in her mid-forties wearing a black coat walked into the premise. She scanned the room before gracefully sitting down on the arm-chair in the living room. "Lovely home you have here Margret. I'm quite pleased."

Marge let out a shaky breath she had been holding in. "Holly, Zoe, upstairs. Now," she commanded. "Professor Branson I'll be in the kitchen making.'

Before Aunt Marge entered the kitchen she glanced at Holly and Zoe. They both scrambled upstairs and walked in Holly's room. "So who was that woman? And did you see how nervous she was? Weird," Zoe said while pacing up and down the room.

"Would you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache. Whoever she is Aunt Marge knows her, but to tell you the truth I'm also confused why she seemed on edge," Holly thought. The also seemed to want to talk about something important because Aunt Marge only sent them to their rooms when she wanted to discuss something important.

"Want to listen in?" Zoe proposed. Holly shook her head quickly. "You do remember what happened last time we got caught?" Holly asked. They had been grounded for two weeks. They had to in their room, got extra chores and no television. Zoe let out a frustrated sigh. "Want to play chess instead?"

* * *

Dinner was very awkward to say the least. Across Holly stab their guest Prof. Branson. The silence was deafening, you could hear a pin drop. Prof. Branson was acting nonchalant, making small talk with Aunt Margret. The most annoying thing to Holly was each time she looked up her plate; steely grey eyes were observing her.

"Holly do you know anything about your parents?" Prof. Branson asked out of nowhere. The question came so sudden that Holly let go her fork. It seemed the question also caught Aunt Marge by surprise because Holly could hear coughing up a fit. Did this old woman know anything about her parents?

"Not much really. I have a number of pictures of my mother when she was in her early teens and that both of them are dead." Holly answered truthfully. "Why do you ask? Do you know them?"

Margret let out a nervous laugh. "Now Professor Branson, I don't think this is the correct time to start this conversation."

Prof. Branson turned her attention to Margret. "Well I have to slightly disagree with you Margret. I think this is the perfect to tell her everything. And I mean everything. " The tone of Prof. Branson had some sort of finality because Aunt Margret kept quiet.

Holy looked at the two women with a confused expression. "Tell me what? What's going on here?"

Prof. Branson looked Holly with a sympathetic gaze. "Returning to your earlier question, yes, I did know your parents Holly. I knew them quite well."

"How?" was the only thing Holly could think of saying right that moment. Multiple thoughts and questions were racing inside of Holly's head which made her a bit dizzy.

"I had hoped you would have figured it out by yourself by now. Oh well. I'm Miranda Branson and I had the privilege of teaching your parents for five years young lady, while they attended Charleston," the professor said to Holly.

A smile graced Holly's lips. "Really?" she excitedly asked. This couldn't be, Holly asked. "Did you know about this Aunt Marge?" Aunt Margret nodded stiffly. Holly turned her gaze back at the professor. "What's Charleston and where is it?"

"Charleston is a school for gifted children and it's situated near London," Prof. Branson informed Holly who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Gifted? London? Are you serious?" Holly asked with uncertainly at the professor. Were they talking about the same parents Holly knew, the girl thought with amazement. Then she turned her head to Aunt Marge. "Did you know about this?"

Margret paled a bit but nodded. "Yes Holly, I did. Before you blow a gasket, there's a reason I didn't tell you. It was for your own protection and anyway I couldn't tell even if I wanted to. I was forbidden from doing so, I'm so sorry."

Holly looked perplexed. "Who forbid from telling me? Why was it for my own good? Everything you're telling me doesn't make sense," Holly asked with desperation.

"I was the one who told your aunt not to say anything," Prof, Branson spoke.

"Why?" Holly asked with bitterness. She was getting angrier by the minute with woman. Acting as she was knew everything and thinking she could control everyone. Holly was sick of it.

The professor let out a deep breath. "Your parents Holly were murdered. They were murdered in cold blood." Time seemed to stop for Holly. Her parents murdered? Prof. Branson continued telling the story. "I was afraid they would come for you Holly, so I sent you into hiding with your aunt," she explained. "Our world isn't safe Holly that time but before your parents died they registered you at Charleston Academy for the Gifted."

"They did what?! You can't reserve a spot for a child that you're not even sure will become gifted, can you?" Holly asked uncertainly. Were her parents crazy?

Prof. Branson smiled for the first time that night. "Well your parents already paid for your five year education at Charleston. Though they were right to place in Charleston because my child you're clearly gifted. Even if you don't realize it, you are."

"I'm quite sure I'm not gifted. I'm just plain an old girl."

Prof. Branson shook her head. "If you won't listen to reason, I guess I'll have to show you." Everything on the on the table began to rattle and soon enough everything started to levitate above their heads. "You see Holly, there are some people in the world that are gifted with amazing gifts we call Abilities. People's Abilities vary from person to person. Now Charleston is a school with normal education with extra classes that helps harness your Abilities. I came here to ask if you would like to attend Charleston like your parents once did."

Zoe, who had stayed quiet and watched the scene play out, was mesmerized at what she was seeing above her head. "Wow! This. Is. So. COOL!" Margret looked at her daughter with a pointed look that shut her up but didn't stop the sparkle that was in her eyes.

"This means I have an Ability too, right? Do you know what it is?" Holly asked hopefully. This was new to her but still there was something deep inside her that always knew. She, Holly Peters, was special, different not ordinary like the rest.

"Yes Holly you do but unfortunately I do not have the knowledge of what Ability you possess. Though I can sense the power deep inside of you waiting to be released," the professor told her, "Though the question is, are you attending Charleston or not?"

Holly thought for about the pros and cons. She had to make a choice between going to a school that could help her fill in the blank spaces or stay with the only family she had left. Holly turned to Aunt Marge hoping she could help her come to a decision. Margret sensing Holly's confusion decided to spoke up. "Go Holly if you must. We'll be always here waiting for you. So don't worry about us we'll be fine," Margret said with a smile. To be honest, this was the same speech her mother told her older sister when she had been torn between staying and going.

That was all Holly needed to make her descion. "Professor Branson, I would love to attend Charleston Academy."

The cutlery and plates that was suspended mid-air above their heads slowly descended to their original places. "It's time to take my leave. I'll be seeing next week Miss. Peters. Goodbye, I'll show myself out." Professor Branson stood up and took her leave.

As soon as the door closed Holly also stood up and headed towards the stairway. "I'm so sorry Holly for not telling you. I wanted to keep you safe," Aunt Margret told Holly with her eyes close to tears.

Holly looked at Aunt Margret with a huge smile. "Don't worry Aunt Marge. I understand. I really do. Goodnight Aunt and 'night Zoe. See you all tomorrow. "Holly walked up the stairs towards her room. Happy birthday to me.

* * *

 **A/N: I need OC's for this stories. So you can make one by following this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Ability(power):**

 **Alias:**

 **I'll try and update sooner. R &R!**


End file.
